


Just Until Morning

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Midnight meetings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meeting takes place sometime after episode 6 and before the start of the King of the Hill episodes in Kill la Kill.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting takes place sometime after episode 6 and before the start of the King of the Hill episodes in Kill la Kill.

Ryuko looked up at the starry sky, her blue eyes twinkling. She dropped her eyes and looked to the side when she heard footsteps approaching her. The figure stepped into the light, his signature green tank top with white pants now visible, his long white Goku Uniform coat flowing behind him. Ryuko stood from the bench she was currently sitting on, crossing her arms over her chest in an effort to keep warm, the cool night air finally getting to her.

"I see you came." Ryuko spoke up to the masked, green haired male in front of her.

The male nodded and yawned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his white pants. "You called me out." He gave a simple reply.

Ryuko quirked a brow. "Were you sleeping earlier?" She inquired with a tilt of her head, her dark hair following her head's movements.

Uzu nodded, his brows furrowing. "Of course I was, it's the middle of the damn night." He grumbled to her. He pursed his lips as a silence passed between them. "You called me out because you wanted to tell me something?" He finally spoke up, remembering what it was that the girl had called him out for.

The dark haired girl nodded, her hands rubbing her arms. "Yeah, about that..." She trailed off, her eyes looking off to the side. "Mind if we walk?" Ryuko asked. The male shrugged and Ryuko walked towards him, the pair turning and moving up the path side by side. They walked on in silence, heading up the hill.

Uzu turned his head in the direction of the smaller girl beside him, registering the fact that she was trying incredibly hard to not make it obvious that her teeth were chattering. He sighed and stopped in his tracks, prompting Ryuko to do the same.

The girl looked up at him curiously, watching the male as he shrugged off his coat before draping it over Ryuko's shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise as the male stepped back a bit, putting his hands into his pockets. "You're cold, right?" He replied and began walking up the hill again. Ryuko quickly followed after him, holding onto the coat to make sure that it didn't fall off her shoulders.

"But won't you be cold?" She asked in response, looking up at the green haired male. Uzu shrugged and Ryuko frowned in response. Her eyes moved toward the path, her frown on her lips as she walked a little closer to Uzu. The male turned his head in Ryuko's direction, a grin appearing on his face as the pair finally reached the top of the hill.

They appeared in a small area that overlooked most of the city. The pair walked up to the railing. Uzu leaned his lower back against the railing, his hands still in his pockets. 

Ryuko stood beside him, her shoulder touching his arm as she faced the city, her hands gripping the cool metal railing. Ryuko looked out toward the skyline, her eyes showing the excitement that her body wasn't as she noticed the skyline getting progressively lighter.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Uzu brought up again, turning his head in Ryuko's direction.

Ryuko nodded. "Yeah, two things actually." Ryuko shared with a small grin. Her grin grew just a little more as the skyline started to get lighter, changing from a dark blue to a lighter one as the sun began to rise up over the horizon. Uzu let out a soft sigh of content, feeling the sun warm up his cool body.

"I really like these midnight meetings that we have, Sanageyama." Ryuko finally confessed, a smile on her features.

Uzu raised his brows in surprise before a small grin appeared on his lips as well. "Me too." He shared with a content smile. He turned his head toward the horizon, the sun warming up his cool face.

The male turned his attention toward Ryuko. "What was the second thing you wanted to tell me, Matoi?" He inquired. 

Ryuko smiled and turned on her heel, resting her back against the railing. She looked up at Uzu, her smile growing just a little. "I think it's time we headed home. We have a school in a few hours and we'll need rest." She said pushing herself off the railing. She began walking ahead at a comfortable pace, beginning to head back down the hill. "Come on, let's get going." She called to the green haired male that had yet to follow after her.

Uzu sighed but he couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face. He pushed himself off the railing and followed after Ryuko, the girl waiting for him so they could walk back together.

It didn't take them nearly as much time to go down the hill, and the pair suddenly found themselves at the lone bench under the street light where they had met earlier while it was still dark. Uzu stopped in his tracks and Ryuko walked around him to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Guess I should get going then." He said.

Ryuko nodded. "Same, I'll need to get home before Mako and her family wakes up." She replied with a small grin as she began to take Uzu's coat off of her shoulders. Uzu walked up to Ryuko, standing a few inches from her as he took the coat from her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Uzu nodded, slipping the coat back on. "No problem." He replied as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. He moved to leave when Ryuko reached out, grabbing onto the sleeve of his coat. He turned back to her, quirking his brow.

"Oh, that's right. You still have something else to tell me, don't you?" He asked her.

She grinned lightly, tugging on the male's sleeve again, prompting the male to pull his hands out of his pockets. "Good night, Sanageyama." She told him, her blue eyes looking up at his sealed eyes.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Good night, Matoi." He said to her, his hands moving up to gently cup her jaw. He tilted her head up slightly as he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a gentle embrace. Ryuko's eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head slightly, her hands moving to grip the front of Uzu's white coat. She sighed blissfully into the kiss, feeling Uzu's fingers weave into her hair.

Uzu pulled back slightly, pressing one last soft kiss to Ryuko's lips before he parted from her, releasing her face. Ryuko smiled and stepped back. "I'm really glad that I met you, Uzu Sanageyama." Ryuko confessed, looking up at the green haired male in front of her.

He returned the smile, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Same. I'm glad to have met you, Ryuko Matoi." He told her.

Ryuko moved to head home, glancing at the green haired male. "I'll see you at school, you bastard." She said to him with a playful grin.

He chuckled and turned to leave as well, slightly turning his head in her direction. "See you then, you bitch." He called with a grin to her before the two parted ways, heading towards home.

FIN.


End file.
